User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart12
Clare- Stop. She sat up on the bed, covering her boobs with the covers, took a breath, then looked at Eli. Eli- What? He spreads his arms across the bed. Clare- What are you doing? Eli- You know what were doing.. He smiles. Clare Wakes up with a cold sweat. She breathing heavily. She glances at the Clock. 2:38 am. She groaned. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She dosen't wanna dream.She was worried about what Eli meant by "Surprise this weekend". She took a breath and closed her eyes. She thought of bunnies, flowers, God. Anything but Eli. Shit, She thought to herself. "I am thinking of him." In the morning, Eli walked pasted Clare with a giant smile on his face. She ignored him and headed strait to the bathroom. They silently stuffed their faces. Clare couldn't help it and asked, Are we gonna have Sex tonight?? She looked at her plate nervoiusly. Eli had no expression on his face. Eli- Do you want to? Still no expression. He just continued his food. He wanted to. He really did. But he dosen't wanna seem to desparate. Clare relaxed and said- Maybe, i dont know. But i do think i will soon. She smiles and touches his arm. He smiles and takes a sharp breath. Eli- Okay, lets go. As Clare was about take her bag but Eli took it and smiles. Eli- Allow me. He throws it to the back seat. They finally arrive to the school. Eli almost steps out of the hearse, but she pulled him back and, inches away from his face, They hear a tap on the window. Adam- Hey guys!! He waves. They wave back and slighlty smile. They step out the car. Clare- Oh, My bag. She leans into Morty and digs in under the sits looking for her bag. Adam- She's hot man, Eli- I know. Wait.. He looks at him. Adam- Sorry man, but look at her, They tilt their heads to one side and stair. Clare- Found it!! They both look away. They whistle and laugh. Eli- Okai, lets go. Clare turnes to Adam and clears her throat. Adam notices- Is that Drew calling me, Yeah i think it is. Coming!! He runs off. Clare- Where were we? Eli- Umm, something nice. He leans in. They kiss leaning up against Morty. They hear the bell but ignore it. Now it was silent. No students, no teachers. No noise. Just them two. It felt like an hour but only 3 minutes have past without breathing. Clare- We need to stop, and go to class. He nodded as they rush into the school. Before the enter Degrassi, he pulles her arm. Eli- A repeat after school? Clare crosses her arms. She takes a breath. Clare- Of course. They smile and head in different direction. Finally, Lunch. As Eli walks slowly thinking. Sammy- Yo, Sexy. Come Hea. Eli turnes and sees that Bianca, Sammy and Adam are standing in a corner. He starts to walk to the corner. Eli- What do you want? Sammy- So, you dumped that Clare chick. Cool. Im free right now. Boilerroom? Sammy smiled the same down-to-earth smile she smiled on the first day they met. Eli laughs. Eli- Uh, no. I didnt break up with Clare. He turns to Adam who is now making out with Bianca. Eli- Dude. What are you doing? Adam- *sucking sound* Go *sucking sound* Away. Eli let out a sarcastic breath and went on his way. Sammy- I'll get you sexy, dont worry. Eli turnes one last time. Eli- Theres nothing to get...Slut. He turnes out the door with a grin on his face. It seemed like forever before the day ended. Clare recollected her thoughts and open the car door. Eli- Hey, blue eyes. He leans in for the repeat. And as she promised. Finally home. Clare- Im gonna go to bathroom. Eli- Take your time babes. He grabs a plate from the frige. Eli- Mmmm, Chicken. He takes a quick bite before he hears Clare. He turns. Eli- Wow, You look Extremly sexy. He smiled, she giggled. She was wearing a red and black night gown that reaches her mid thigh. She slighlty modeled it. She walkes into her room. Clare- Aren't you coming? She says from up the stairs. Eli jumps up from his seat, cleans his greasy hands and face. Eli- Yeah. Hold on. He rushes up the stairs. He slowly closes the door behind him. One things leds to another, then another. She glances at the clock 2:38 am. She sees Eli looking back at her. Nothing like her dream. Clare touches his face. Eli- I love you. Clare- I love you too. They kiss and sleep in each others arms. Category:Blog posts